


Done Running Away

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Romance, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Barry moved on from Iris. He had woken from his coma and learned that she was dating Eddie. He decides to date around hoping to move on and it works. He ends up learning a few truths and reevaluate his life. He is done being walked on and used. He is done running away.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

Barry could hear people talking. A man and a woman. They were talking about music. Their voices weren’t familiar to him. The CSI opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. It looked like he was in a hospital and he was hooked up to machines. The man and woman he had heard were off to the side.

The female was wearing a lab coat. He figured she was a doctor. Since her back was turned all he knew was that she had shoulder length brown hair. The male was next to her and also had his back to him. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He also had shoulder length hair. His was darker though.

‘What happened? Why am I in a hospital? Where are Iris and Joe?’ He wondered as he sat up.

The female looked over. “He’s awake.” She said as she went over and began checking him over.

“Good.” The male said as he grabbed the phone. “He’s awake Dr. Wells.”

The woman didn’t talk to him. Instead she was mumbling about his pulse and other medical things. The man had walked over. Barry looked very confused.

“Where am I?” He asked.

“You’re in S.T.A.R labs.” The man answered.

“S.T.A.R labs?” He was stunned. “Who are you?” He asked as he wondered why he was there. ‘I mean I always wanted to be here but why?’

“I’m Cisco Ramon and this is Caitlin,” She shot him a look causing him to stutter. “I mean Doctor Snow.”

“I need you to urinate in this.” Dr. Snow said as she held up a specimen cup.

Cisco grabbed it. “Not this second.” He said as he shot her a look.

Barry stood up. “What’s happened? What’s going on?” He asked as he moved away from them.

“You were struck by lightning, dude.” Cisco answered as he sucked on a sucker.

That shocked Barry. He turned and saw his stomach on the monitor. It was different and it shocked him even more.

“Lightning gave me abs?” He asked, stunned.

“Your muscles should be astrophed but instead they are all in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration.” Caitlin informed him as she felt his muscles.

“Have a seat.” Cisco said, pulling him back. “You were in a coma.”

“For how long?” The CSI asked.

“Nine months.” A new voice answered causing them to look over. “Welcome back, Mr. Allen.” Barry recognized him as Harrison Wells. “We have a lot to discuss.”

With that Barry was handed clothes by Caitlin. He quickly dressed and took a walk with Wells. He explained what happened nine months ago. He told him about the power outages the hospital kept happening and about the coma. Once he mentioned Iris and Joe he realized that he needed to go.

“Go? You can’t!” Caitlin protested.

“No,no. Caitlin’s correct.” Wells spoke up. “No, now that you're awake we need to do more tests. You’re still going through changes. There’s so much that we don’t know.”

“I’m fine. I actually feel normal.” He began backing out of the room. “Thanks for saving my life.” He said before leaving.

“Really?” Caitlin asked.

“Can I keep the sweatshirt?” Barry asked as he reappeared.

Wells sighed. “Yes, keep the sweatshirt.”

“Okay.” With that he left again.

He went to Jitters. It was where Iris worked. She had been pouring coffee into a customer’s cup when she saw him. She left the coffee pot on the table and ran towards him.

“Oh my God!” She gasped. “You’re awake.” She said as she hugged him tightly. “Why didn’t S.T.A.R. labs call us?”

“I just woke up.” He told her.

“Should you even be on your feet?” She asked in concern.

“Iris, I-I’m okay.” He assured her.

“I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying. Your heart kept stopping.” She said in pain.

That made him feel guilty for making her feel that way. He knew that Joe was probably just as bad. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. It was the only thing Barry could think of to reassure her and calm her down.

“It’s still beating.” He told her.

“It feels really fast.” Iris said in concern.

That’s when it happened. A customer and another Jitter’s employee bumped into each other. Barry watched it happen in slow motion. Suddenly everything sped back up to normal.

“You okay Tracy?” Iris asked.

“Yeah, I got it.” Tracy assured her.

Iris nodded and turned back to Barry. “Dad is gonna be so happy to see you.” She said, turning back to him. “Let me get my stuff, okay? Be right back.” She said before leaving.

‘What’s happening to me?’ He asked himself.


	2. What's Happening to Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Police Station)

The minute he entered the station all eyes were on him. They stared at him in shock. No One could believe what they were seeing. They never believed he would wake from his coma. He had been hit with lightning. Joe was the first to react.

He jumped out of the chair and walked over to Barry. He pulled his foster son into a hug, a tight one. He was beginning to lose hope. The fact he was able to touch him was reassuring to him. It meant that Barry was actually there and he was alive and well.

“You scared the hell out of me.” Joe said as the others smiled.

“You still look twelve.” An officer commented making the others, including Barry, chuckle.

Joe pulled out of the hug and looked at him. “You look good.” He stared into Barry’s eyes, looking for a sign that he wasn’t well. “Are you really?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He said.

“Detective West?” They turned to look at the officer. “We’ve got a five fifteen in progress at Gold City bank, two dead. Storm’s really picking up so you should bring rain gear.”

“Sorry Barry. I need to go.” He said.

“Do you need help?” The CSI asked.

“No, you take it easy. There’ll be plenty for you to do,” He grabbed his coat. “Once you settle in. Let’s go partner.”

“Hey Allen. Glad to see you.” Eddie smiled at him.

“Thanks Eddie.” He said.

“Hello Iris.” He smiled at her.

“Detective, you should go. My dad doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” She said, nervous Barry would figure out they were dating and tell Joe.

His smile looked a little more forced as he looked at Barry. “Glad your back.”

Barry watched him leave. He was very suspicious thanks to the awkwardness around Iris and Eddie. A picture caught his eye. It was of Det. Chyre, Joe’s old partner.

“The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre.” Iris explained when she noticed him looking at the picture. “Mardon and his brother died trying to escape. Their plane crashed.”

“Iris, got a minute?” The officer that called him twelve asked.

“Sure. I’ll be a minute Barry.” She said.

“Okay.”

“Hey Barry. Good to see you.” Another officer said as he walked by.

Barry gave him a smile and a nod. That’s when he watched a suspect grab the gun from the officer next to him. He ran over to stop him and that’s when it happened. He stopped the suspect, returned the gun, restrained him, and returned to his previous spot in the blink of an eye.

“Screw you.” The criminal yelled as the officers pulled him off the desk.

‘What just happened?’ Barry wondered.

“You okay?” Iris asked in concern as she walked over to him.

“I-i’m fine.” He stuttered. “I-i just need some air but I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

Iris watched him leave the station in concern. Once he was outside Barry looked at his hand. It was moving so fast it was a blur.

“What’s happening to me?” He questioned.

He tried to move and ran into a dumpster. He did it again and slammed into a patrol car, breaking the window. He saw what happened and backed away. He stumbled in shock.

A few seconds later he backed around. Seeing no one he ran in another direction. The feeling was strange yet amazing. He ran past a man. The man had no idea what he saw.

‘Awsome. I should go back to the lab to see what’s happening.’ He thought.


End file.
